The Artist
by JustAddRamen
Summary: One-shot, A bit needy/angsty, and quite an old story of mine... be nice . Ulquiorra is an artist and Grimmjow is his model. Professionalism is not quite maintained.


I listened to his pencil whisper skillfully across the paper, but kept my eyes on a spot "far in the distance" as I was told. It was a difficult task in this tiny room. I attempted to focus on the only other sound in the room; his breathing. I tried to match and not to cherish his every breath.

He suddenly startled me with a sigh and dismissed me with a simple "thank you" before leaving; the door closed before I had a chance to look over.

I let a small sigh leak out of _me_. How he managed to completely ignore my existence despite the fact that we had known each other for more than a year was beyond my mental ability to process,

I slung my heavy gym bag over my shoulder and shoved the resistant door open while I shook my head in wonder.

The sound of my footsteps echoed against the high ceiling. It was quiet in here too; and this room didn't have an excuse like lack of other people to fill the silence. Heads glanced up from books at the sound of my feet slapping against the marble.

_Tap, tap, tap. _It sounded like this room was designed to make as much noise as possible! I found myself walking slower, but my bag rubbed against my pants with my deceleration and made a horrible scratching sound.

By this time I had stopped walking altogether in annoyance. I found myself in the middle of the large, circular room. I glanced up through the high glass ceiling at the pearl-gray sky and vaguely wondered if it was going to rain.

I was tired of playing games with my own mind, and rushed out of the building, not caring how much noise I made. I shoved my key in the rusty lock of my car just as the first drops of rain hit my shoulders.

As soon as I was dry inside my car, my head drooped forward as I let out a jagged breath. My last few nights had been... sleepless, to say the least. He'd been keeping me at this university hours after dark, and by the time he finished each day, I had only a couple of hours before I had to go to work. I hadn't complained, but it was taking a serious toll on me.

I rested my cheek on the steering wheel, not able to keep my eyes open anymore. An impatient knock on my window had my cheeks flushing with rage, and I struggled to focus on a face through the jolting droplets on the glass.

_Ulquiorra?_ I asked incredulously. I quickly popped the lock on the handle and pushed the door open.

There he stood, ebony hair plastered to his flawless face by the rain. He reminded me of a drowned kitten, hunched over to protect the leather folder he kept his unfinished works in.

"Sorry to bother you, Grimmjow." He mumbled, glancing up at me despite his lowered head. My mouth dropped open at his unintentional expression. He didn't seem to notice. "I locked my keys inside my car. Do you mind...?"

"No, no!" I spluttered stupidly, finally realizing what he wanted. Aware that the folder in his arms was probably the only reason he approached me, I reached for it. He handed it to me with a grateful look in his eyes; the relief on his face was evident as it was pulled from the rain, and he straightened up immediately.

"You can get in..." I began, wondering why he hadn't yet, and gesturing to the passenger seat. "Oh." I mumbled apologetically. I hadn't parked considering the fact that someone might be getting in my car from the other side; the door was practically pinned against the brick wall of the school. I began digging in my pocket for my keys, when my seat suddenly wrenched back and the door closed.

Two slender knees were digging into my seat on both sides of my legs, and a pair of curious green eyes peered into my mind.

It was suddenly very quiet in my car.

His cool hands tilted my face up; I smelled graphite on his his fingers as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I need you."

My eyes grew impossibly larger as his lips brushed my neck.

I came to life, abruptly realizing what he meant. My arms fastened around his waist as I pulled him closer, roughly kissing his soft lips. He tasted like the tea he drank in our little room, the same spice that surrounded us every time we met.

He sighed as my hands slipped under the back of his damp t-shirt, he let his head drop back at the simple feeling of my hands against his cool skin. His exposed neck was easy prey.

"I want..." His breathy whisper disappeared before he could finish, but I didn't need to hear the rest. My hands slid forward & gripped the waist of his pants, beginning to attack his hot mouth again with a ferocity I had never seen in myself before.

"Grimmjow..." he sighed during a breath.

I groaned quietly as my name touched his lips, and my hands became more eager, pulling, unfastening, practically ripping his jeans away from his hips and grinning with satisfaction as he kicked them to the floor.

Regardless of my now-wandering hands, he refused to break concentration while his long, lithe fingers popped each of the buttons on my evergreen shirt. I gasped when two icy palms pushed against my heaving chest and slid up to my shoulders, a pair of fascinated emeralds never leaving my expression.

I stopped short, wondering how this was happening. One second he was his normal, unemotional self, and the next, all my hopes and dreams were about to come true.

His fingers slid away from me, noticing the change in my expression.

"Don't think about it..." He pleaded, somehow knowing my thoughts.

It was too late.

The horn of my car was suddenly blaring, and I lifted my head, confused. Only the soft tapping of rain caressed my ears, and I gawked at my now-empty lap.

"Not again..." I moaned, smacking my face with my open palm. Every time I fell asleep I was confronted like this, and there was nothing I could do to change it. I tried to calm my racing heart, and leaned my whirling head back against the seat.

A timid knock had my eyes turning hesitantly to the window. I pressed the button to roll it down, and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't asleep again. It hurt more than I had intended.

"Sorry to bother you," He began.

I nodded, opened the door, and couldn't seem to stifle my quickening breath.

"I can give you a ride."

His slightly astonished face confirmed my assumption. I almost hoped I was parked against the wall.


End file.
